En attendant la marche
by lunny
Summary: Dans sa petite chambre, plongé dans la solitude, Havoc réfléchit, mais il attend sans le savoir qu’on entrouvre la porte. shonenai RoyxHavoc spoil tome 11


**Titre **: En attendant la marche

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. S'il m'appartenait, mon petit Havoc ne serait pas dans cet état… La chose entre les paragraphes est bien à moi

**Résumé :** Dans sa petite chambre, plongé dans la solitude, Havoc réfléchit, mais il attend sans le savoir qu'on entrouvre la porte. (shonen-ai RoyxHavoc )spoil tome 11

**Genre :** mmh shonen-ai je dirai. Rien de bien explicite. C'est déprimant par contre…

**Avertissement :** Shonen-ai sous-entendu. Donc ceux qui ne supportent pas ça… Houste !

**Note :** Mmh, j'ai lu le dernier tome sorti de full métal et j'ai saisi l'occasion au vol. Rhhaaa ! J'enrage ! Pourquoi l'auteur est aussi cruelle avec Havoc ?

Bonne lecture !

Il avait les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir. Mais c'était faux. Il ne cessait de réfléchir. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il aurait bien grillé une cigarette, mais il n'en avait le droit qu'à une. Puis il n'avait pas la force pour lever le bras et atteindre son briquet. Il était si fatigué. Mais il était dans une intense réflexion. Celle qui vous empêchait de dormir, tout en vous faisant ressentir vos paupières lourdes. Havoc remua doucement son torse. Il avait envie de bouger, mais ça lui était impossible. Il en ressentait plus ses jambes. Il s'y était finalement fait à l'idée d'être infirme…

_Au loin l'étendard retentit,_

_Et le blessé de guerre l'entend_

_Allongé dans lit,_

_Loin du sang._

La guerre n'avait pas encore éclaté. La tension régnait avant qu'il en parte de Central pourtant. Les investigations du Fullmetal, les manigances du généralissime… Et beaucoup d'autres éléments qui renforçaient cette pression. Mais à la campagne, il n'en avait plus entendu parler. L'agitation de Central semblait si lointaine. Il n'avait d'ailleurs que de vagues rumeurs. Il y avait eu écho de quelques nouvelles sans importance. Il n'y avait plus eut de nouvelles de l'équipe. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous morts finalement. Havoc l'ignorait. Mais son esprit était imaginatif. Peut-être que Falman avait fini par être fusillé pour avoir réfugié un criminel. Peut-être que Fuery avait fini par s'être faire assassiné comme le général de brigade Hugues. Peut-être que Breda avait fini par mourir de fatigue faute de vacances… Peut-être… Peut-être…

Mais peut-être que rien n'avait changé…

_Derrière la prison de verre,_

_Des milliers d'oiseaux blancs,_

_Qui s'envolent dans les airs,_

_Quand l'envie leur en prend._

Havoc n'avait que ça à faire… imaginer. Car il ne pouvait plus bouger allongé sur son lit. Près du téléphone à répondre à des appels. Des fois, il saisissait un stylo et griffonnait quelque chose. Puis il raccrochait. Et c'était tout, rien de plus, rien de moins. Sa mère à midi venait lui installer un plateau. Et l'infirme mangeait. Sous le regard bienveillant maternel. Regard empli de tristesse. Puis elle disparaissait derrière la porte, emportant le plateau, quelque fois le carnet où il avait griffonné. Et la porte se refermait et il restait seul…

Des fois, le téléphone sonnait, trompant sa solitude.

_Il y a un silence autour de lui,_

_Des fois, il s'y ennuie,_

_Seul le silence lui répond,_

_Derrière cette porte de prison. _

Havoc avait fini par s'y habituer. Sa vie se limitait à peu de chose. Il y avait le lit tout d'abord, chaud et confortable. Tous les mois, on le changeait. Il lui suffisait de trouver la force dans les bras pour se tourner sur le flanc. Juste un tout petit moment. Puis encore une fois sur l'autre flanc tandis que sa mère s'activait à changer la couche. Il y avait la table de chevet. Il y avait une photo de l'équipe… Des fois il l'observait le regard mélancolique. Ses yeux devenaient ternes. Il sortait de cette léthargie, de cet état presque végétatif quand la sonnerie du téléphone se faisait entendre. Alors il tendait la main vers la table de chevet, écartait du bras la photo de l'équipe et s'emparait du combiné. Il répondait alors. Et des fois il griffonnait des noms et des jours sur un petit carnet posé sur la même table de chevet. Puis c'était fini. Alors il laissait son regard se perde sur la photo et son esprit dans ses souvenirs.

_Des pensés confuses qui se bousculent,_

_Des souvenirs qui avancent comme ils reculent,_

_Il a l'impression que tout refait surface,_

_Comme s'il les regardait à travers la glace…_

Puis il y avait le petit plateau qui lui servait d'appui pour manger. Il était posé au sol contre le mur. Une étagère contenant quelques livres qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, faute de jambes, lui faisait face. Les murs semblaient l'étouffer par leur proximité. Et à l'opposé de sa table de chevet, tout à fait à gauche, une petite fenêtre s'ouvrait sur son monde. Il apercevait l'horizon. Quelques fois, il observait d'un œil torve, le soleil se coucher. Et il fermait les yeux s'endormant sur cette fin de journée. Son univers se réduisait à ceci. C'était peu et ça ne lui suffisait pas. Mais il devait s'en contenter, car il ne marchait plus. Il n'était plus qu'un estropié. Et à Central, personne ne semblait avoir besoin de lui.

Qui aurait besoin d'un estropié ?

_Une prison de solitude,_

_Dont on a perdu la clé,_

_Même si ce n'est pas sûr,_

_La porte n'est peut-être pas fermée._

Et Havoc en avait marre de lutter. Il en avait marre de se lever chaque matin sans pouvoir rien faire. Il en avait marre de rester ainsi à ressasser ses souvenirs. Il en avait marre de cette vie. Il en avait marre des regards désolés de ses proches. Il en avait marre de rester ainsi sans bouger. Il en avait marre de regarder cette fenêtre dans l'espoir de l'arrivé de quelqu'un. Il en avait assez.

Et si ça n'avait dépendu que de lui…

Il aurait trouvé un moyen de se balancer par cette foutue fenêtre.

_Le soldat allongé sans pouvoir bouger,_

_Par des liens qu'il ne peut pas détacher,_

_Le regard froid et sans saveur,_

_Le cœur manquant de bonheur…_

Un jour, sa mère avait franchi le pas de la porte sans son repas. Il n'était pas l'heure de manger et Havoc avait trouvé ça anormal d'abord. Sa mère ne montait plus que pour ses repas. Elle tenait l'auberge comme elle le pouvait avec son père. Son père… Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu dans cette petite chambre ? Un mois ou deux peut-être plus. Sa mère ne venait que pour le nourrir, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort entre temps et prenait ces petits mots griffonnés sur le papier. Quelques rares mots s'échangeaient quelque fois. Sans envergure et laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Rien de nouveau encore. Havoc avait perdu l'habitude d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que le téléphone. Il ne tenait plus de conversation. Il avait perdu son humour. Il ne lui restait plus que ses cigarettes, l'odeur de nicotine emplissant sa chambre. Ça ne le gênait pas. Il n'y avait que ses parents qui franchissait le pas de cette porte…

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Havoc eut beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, cet homme ne lui disait rien.

Il pensa brièvement qu'il ne s'était pas rasé et coiffé correctement depuis bien longtemps. Et la toilette sommaire qu'on lui dispensait n'arrivait pas à lui rendre son énergie habituelle. Il devait bien être pitoyable affalé sur son lit. Et cette odeur presque étouffante de cigarette…

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il se contentait d'observer Havoc, il semblait le jauger. Havoc fit un bref signe de tête pour signifier implicitement à sa mère de prendre congé. Elle salua l'homme brièvement et se rendit à l'accueil dans cette attitude de femme tranquille qui ne cessait d'irriter Havoc. Le blond aurait bien voulu prendre une cigarette, mais il n'aurait pas bien été poli de fumer devant cet homme. Il avait tout du bourgeois propre sur lui et que personne n'amènera jamais sur le front. Mais qui croyait-il tromper ainsi ? Havoc n'avait jamais connu le front et ça tout le monde le savait. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à mépriser cet homme. Et cet homme le lui rendait bien, le regard dur.

L'homme finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait habituellement la mère du blessé. Il plaça sa mallette sur ses genoux trouvant sans doute que le sol n'était pas assez bien pour son bien. Il avait le visage dur, le regard froid et tout dans son attitude faisait transparaître sa gêne d'être à cet endroit. Havoc se dit qu'il se fichait bien des usages et s'alluma une cigarette.

_Il a oublié comment vivre,_

_Mais c'est pas comme s'il avait su,_

_Il a perdu le sourire,_

_Mais au fond il a tout perdu …_

Le blond observa le nouveau venu dubitatif, il se sentait moins vulnérable la cigarette au bec. Il attendait qu'il parle, oubliant sûrement que ça aurait été à lui de parler. L'homme se contenta de dire :

- Mustang m'a envoyé.

Et sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, Havoc se sentit trahi.

Le reste s'enchaîna un peu trop vite pour Havoc. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, le rythme effréné de la vie avait repris son fil depuis que cet homme avait ouvert la bouche. L'homme assis dans sa chambre lui avait expliqué brièvement. Des recherches se déroulaient depuis quelques années sur la base des mécagreffes. Une nouvelle technologie avait été mise au point. L'expérience sur la plupart des cobayes avait été concluante. Mais aucune expérience sur un cobaye humain n'avait été effectuée. L'homme avait été contacté par Mustang qui avait eu vent de ces recherches. Et il avait proposé la candidature de Havoc sans son accord, sans même le prévenir comme ça. Juste comme une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Mais la plaisanterie n'était pas du goût de Havoc.

Lui ouvrir le dos, trouver les nerfs correspondants, y planter quelques branchements assez complexes visant à réparer ses nerfs endommagés n'était pas du meilleur goût. Sans parler des chances de subir des lésions graves, de perde l'usage de ses bras, finir en légume ou pire en mourir.

Mais Havoc avait accepté.

Parce qu'il pourrait sortir de cette chambre si exiguë…

Et que c'était sa seule chance…

_Il fait un pas à l'extérieur,_

_Un obus tombe à ses pieds,_

_Explosant son cœur,_

_Juste sur le palier_.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre d'hôpital anxieux.

Son régime de clopes limité à une. Ça changeait du paquet entier habituel. Mais là, il aurait aimé s'en griller une. Mais il savait que l'infirmière n'aurait pas pitié de lui, même s'il agonisait à terre en la suppliant, elle ne se sentira pas plus concerné par son manque de nicotine. Pourtant, il était horriblement stressé. Il se faisait opérer demain. Et immanquablement, il pensait qu'il allait crever demain. Ce qui ne gênerait pas plus que ça son médecin attitré qui ne lui portait aucune estime. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, c'était chimique. Pourtant, pour sa survie Havoc aurait du tenter de l'émouvoir ou du moins cacher son antipathie pour cet énergumène, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il détestait être hypocrite dans ses relations avec les autres. Il était plutôt genre honnête. Presque naïf quand il s'y mettait. Et il se dit au moins que s'il finissait par crever sur la table d'opération, le médecin n'aurait pas sa mort sur sa conscience. Havoc ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver ça dommage.

_Les entrailles comme les feux d'artifices,_

_Eclatent au grand jour,_

_Avec des bruits précis,_

_Presque à nous rendre sourd._

D'un côté, s'il survit, il pourra aller dire à son supérieur sa façon de penser. Ce n'est pas en s'encombrant de personnes inutiles qu'il arrivera à son but. S'il voulait devenir généralissime, il devrait sans doute écraser des gens et en abandonner d'autres. Ce qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre. Puis, c'était bien lui qui lui a dit : « A toi de me rattraper » Tu parles, c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé ce foutu médecin. C'était lui qui l'avait obligé à sortir de sa petite vie tranquille. C'était lui qui voulait qu'il se relève.

Mais ce que Mustang voulait, il l'aurait. Parce qu'au fond, Havoc le savait. Il n'était qu'un petit pion complètement à sa solde. Mais ce qui avait de bien avec son supérieur, c'était qu'il ne sacrifiait jamais de pion…

Havoc ferma les yeux doucement.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il appréciait grandement son supérieur.

Des fois un peu plus qu'il ne devrait…

Et sans le vouloir Havoc était des fois hypocrites dans ses relations…

Mais ça lui importait peu.

Il se disait que ça lui suffisait d'être un pion.

Et le premier pas dans l'hypocrisie, c'est de se mentir à soi-même…

Demain, il se ferait opérer. Et si l'opération se révélait un succès. Il irait voir Mustang et serait un peu moins hypocrite…

S'il survivait…

Car il se pourrait bien finalement que Mustang ait sacrifié un pion…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (inquiet) :

- C'est assez… bizarre, En plus le shonen-ai ne ressort pas des masses. Puis, c'est assez glauque en fait.

Havoc (hurlant) :

- Comment ça, je vais peut-être mourir ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Tout se base sur le peut-être .

Mustang (boudant dans son coin) :

- J'y crois pas, j'apparais même pas dans cette fic…

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Comprends-moi, c'est pas crédible que tu ouvres soudainement la porte de la chambre d'Havoc et que tu te jette sauvagement dessus. Ce n'est pas logique…

Mustang (désignant la fic) :

- Ta fic est bizarre de toutes façons…

L'auteur (secouant l'alchimiste de flamme or flame alchimiste)

- Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ! Je sais bien que ma fic est bizarre ! Mais pas la peine de la rendre encore plus bizarre !

Mustang (claque des doigts) :

- Tu l'auras voulu…

Havoc (regardant le massacre)

-Euh… Review ?


End file.
